1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a rear structure of a vehicle body, and more particularly to a technique for absorbing a rear impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 7-7265 (“Patent Document 1”) discloses a technique for absorbing an impact energy. In this technique, a plurality of embosses are formed in rear side members, which are extended toward a rear direction of a vehicle and disposed at right and left sides. As such, when an impact load from a rear portion of the vehicle is exerted to a rear end of the rear side member, the embosses are compressed and destroyed. This causes the rear side member to buckle, which absorbs the impact energy.
However, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the impact load is received by only the rear side member at one side when there is an offset collision (i.e., when the impact load is exerted to the rear potion of the vehicle while being offset to any one side in a width direction of the vehicle). As such, in Patent Document 1, because the rear side member does not buckle but rather bends toward an inner or outer side of the vehicle, the impact energy cannot be sufficiently absorbed. In particular, it is difficult to sufficiently absorb the rear impact energy for a vehicle in a short overhang type having a short length from the rear portion of a cabin of the vehicle to the rear end of the rear side member.